


At the Same Time

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, yes! This is one of my guilty kinks for this fandom as of late.I’d LOVE to see a fic where Jack has a rather questionable/explicit encounter with Pitch, but thinks it is a dream. But the way Pitch is acting and talking to Jack the next time he sees the Guardians leads Jack to think differently.If filled, I’ll love you forever, and feel free to take any liberties with it. Dubcon/noncon allowed, etc etc~"No warnings apply. Jack has a dream, but it might not be the dream you’re expecting. Oh and there is kissing.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 21
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	At the Same Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/9/2013.

It’s Antarctica, and Burgess, and Pitch’s lair, all at the same time. It can only be this way in dreams, and this time, everything’s going differently.  
  
“Jack,” Pitch whines, as Jack leaves kisses that film with ice all down Pitch’s long neck. The frost melts quickly with Pitch’s body heat, and Jack laughs and touches his tongue to the hollow of Pitch’s throat, which makes Pitch gasp and reach up to grasp at Jack’s forearms. “Are you going to do nothing but _tease_?” he hisses, sounding little like himself as he speaks through heaving breaths.  
  
“Chill out,” Jack says, and earns himself the expected growl. “I’ve never done this before. Aren’t you even a little bit concerned about how this is going to work with someone who’s basically Winter itself?”  
  
“No!” Pitch snaps, and then, softer, “no.” He looks away, loosens his grip on Jack’s arms, and starts to gently run his hands up and down them, relishing the feel of that smooth skin, perfect under his fingertips though it chills them. “I’m more worried that you’ll leave than that you’ll hurt me. After all this time…for once, not being alone…” He moves his hands from Jack’s arms to his waist, where his hands rest lightly as fresh powder on a mountaintop. “So you see, I’d rather get frostbite than realize that none of this has been real.”  
  
Jack reaches out to turn Pitch’s face back to him. “Pitch,” he says, lightly brushing his hand along his jaw, “We both know about being lonely, remember? We both know that we understand each other. We both know that cold and dark go together, even if,” he smiles wryly, “it took one of us longer to realize it than the other. I don’t want you to worry.” He leans down until his face is only a couple inches from Pitch’s. “I’m not going anywhere. No matter what you are and what you’ve done.” He leans across those inches and captures Pitch’s lips with his own, finding no resistance as he deepens the kiss.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack wakes with a start, at first disoriented, then grateful. He hadn’t really wanted that dream to continue—at least he thinks he didn’t. He’s been having a lot of dreams like that lately, and it’s starting to make him wonder. He shakes his head, trying to figure out what had woken him. He doesn’t see anything around him, so he figures it must have been one of his new Guardian senses, letting him know that a child’s about to be in danger.  
  
He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that the culprit is Pitch. Jack blasts the forming nightmares away from his hands and alights in front of him. “Pitch. Funny seeing you around so soon. Wouldn’t really want to start getting familiar with me again, now would you?”  
  
Pitch looks bored and scornful as he raises a hairless brow. “Really, Jack? I would think that you’d consider us currently ‘familiar’ with each other.”  
  
Jack feels his stomach drop. No, no one can know about those dreams! They’re just his dreams—he’s never seen any sand of any kind around when he’s woken. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Pitch laughs once. “I’m sure you know, Frost.” He smirks. “But then again, maybe I know more than you.” He turns and approaches deeper shadow. “And I have to say, it’s a bit strange that I’m the one always showing up with white hair.” He vanishes before Jack can ask him any questions.  
  
Jack, standing there on the empty street, realizes that he’s probably slept his last in a very long time.


End file.
